darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Grotworm Lair
|kingdom = Wilderness |music = Hunting Dragons |level = 3 |monster = Queen Black Dragon (level 900) |quests = Song from the Depths |cannon = Disallowed |race = Grotworms |map = Click the map to view a larger version (opens on a new page). }} The Grotworm Lair is located at the very end of the Deep Wilderness Dungeon. The cave entrance located just northwest of the Port Sarim lodestone blocked off, making it impossible to enter from low threat area. The lair has three levels, containing creatures of levels 28, 63 and 98 respectively. They are assigned by Slayer masters. Many special drops can be found here, such as bolts for the Coral crossbow and Royal dragonhide. The Queen Black Dragon also resides here. An easy (and safe) way to get there is by teleporting to the Wilderness Volcano lodestone, then using the Wilderness obelisks to get yourself close to the Dungeon. If you are trying to transfer items to the high risk bank, the quickest way is to move three items at a time (if you don't want to risk) and run east from the Edgeville lodestone until you find the break in the spike wall, then run north toward the banks. It's also possible to set the respawn location of the high risk area to the Mage bank and purposely suiciding by one of the many NPCs in the wild. For players wishing to kill the Queen Black Dragon or mature grotworms, there is a slide shortcut down to the bottom level of the Lair, requiring 50 Agility. For players wishing to swim through the acid in the entrance, 50 Constitution is required. Players cannot set up cannons here. Attempting to do so will generate a game message saying "The air here is too damp for the cannon to be set." The White Knights sent Sir Rebrum to investigate the Lair, but the cautious Rebrum is more than happy for the player to venture in on their own, after his last attempt to explore the caves resulted in the deaths of most of his subordinates. Inhabitants * Young grotworm (Level 28) * Grotworm (Level 63) * Mature grotworm (Level 98) * Queen Black Dragon (Level 900) White knight corpses There are several corpses of white knights involved in the charge through the cave by Sir Rebrum. Here are their names. Like most White Knights, their names are a pun on a certain word. Every corpse is found on the first floor. Even though these white knights are highly trained warriors, they all seem to be very weak. They die in the area inhabited by low level monsters and some even have corpses where the monsters don't even go. Their names are as follows: * Sir Vey (survey) * Sir Rinch (syringe) * Sir Loynst Ayke (Sirloin steak) * Sir Rial (surreal) * Sir Pent (serpent) * Sir Remony (ceremony) * Sir Rillic (Cyrillic) * Sir Rownd (surround) * Sir Rogate (surrogate) * Sir Render (surrender) * Sir Ruppe (syrup, has a silent pe in his name) Gallery Grotworm lair 1 bloom.png|The first level of the lair Grotworm lair level 2.png|The middle level of the lair Grotworm lair.png|The deepest level of the lair Trivia * The grotworms are parasites that have been eating the Queen Black Dragon from the inside out; this explains why they drop royal dragonhide. * In the deepest level of the Grotworm Lair, there appears to be an image of the Dragonkin symbol. Underneath it is a set of spiral stairs leading further down, which was inaccessible until the release of Hero's Welcome quest. During the quest the player finds out that the stairs, now unlocked by Tarshak, lead to the hidden laboratory of Dactyl Dragonkin Phalaks. The location can be visited after the quest, although its inhabitant is no longer present. Also, most of the rooms are inaccessible due to the chasm that surrounds the main chamber. References Category:High threat dungeons